Behind Office Doors
by SkyMaiden
Summary: AU. Naruto and Ino are up to absolutely no good in the office. Will anyone catch them red-handed this time? Naruto x Ino one shot. Rated M, for a reason.


**A/N: Hello all. Like promised more beautiful Naruto x Ino one-shots for all who love this pairing as much as me. You can expect me to keep bringing the goodness. I' am on a mission lol. With that being said please enjoy like always. Um, this has lemon too just like the other one. So you should definitely enjoy it lol. Especially if you like good old fashioned lemon filled fics ha.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did he and Ino would be together for sure.**

* * *

A platinum blonde-haired female was walking to her desk. She was sporting a cute white top, with a short purple skirt. She was looking through some files when she heard some footsteps. Up ahead was her fellow co-worker, another blond named Naruto Uzumaki. A faint smile spread across her face.

"Uzumaki." She acknowledged him.

"Yamanaka." He nodded.

The two blond's walked towards each other.

"How's it going Uzumaki?"

"Great, until I saw you." He teased. "How are you doing today?"

"My day has just been officially ruined thanks to you."

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Well Yamanaka I better go. You know some of us actually work around here."

"Whatever." Ino snorted. "You working that'll be the day. Bye."

"Later."

Ino quickly got back to her desk. Her best friend Temari's desk was right across from hers.

"Ino, what the hell was all that about?"

The blue-eyed woman named Ino looked over to her sandy-blonde haired friend Temari.

"What was what about?" Ino wondered innocently.

"Don't play innocent Ino. What was that between you and Naruto? Why the hell do you guys always seem to be at each other's throats?"

"Because we hate each other, duh!" Ino explained.

Temari rolled her eyes at the younger woman's comment.

"Yeah right. I bet there's more to the story than that."

"Whatever, Tem-chan."

Ino looked up when she saw Naruto standing across the room. She sent him another intense glare.

"The asshole." She whispered.

"I don't think you really hate him at all Ino."

"Of course I do. I've hated him since the first day I started working here. We will always hate each other."

"There's more to the story like I said."

The platinum blonde didn't respond, instead she got up from her desk.

"We're out of coffee. I'll be back."

"Take your time."

Ino slowly walked away from her desk and headed down another corridor. She looked to see one of the office doors slightly left ajar. She entered the room. She stood in the center of the room for a moment, just staring around it. It looked sort of abandoned if it weren't for the desk that happened to be sitting there. Ino soon felt two arms around her waist. A smile came to her face.

"Hey Ino-chan." A low, husky voice whispered.

"Naruto?"

The taller, spiky headed blond turned her around so that they were now facing each other.

"Did you miss me?" He smiled.

"Of course you know I did, idiot." She added.

He leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, deepening their kiss. The two blond's tongue's wrestled back and forth with one another. He slowly pressed her up against the desk.

"I hate putting on this charade you know." Naruto spoke in between kisses.

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "But you know what Tsunade-sama's rules are. We aren't supposed to be dating our co-workers."

Although there was a certain sexy appeal to sneaking around the office like this. He was tired of having to hide his true feelings for the platinum blonde.

"Shit, who cares what Baa-chan says."

"Naruto." She frowned. "Tsunade-sama could fire us both. We don't want that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I see you're wearing that skirt I like so much. It's my favorite one on you."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I wanted to give you something good to think about while you were working. I know how much you love the way my ass looks in it."

The whisker-faced male grabbed her firm ass.

"I love the way your ass looks in anything, especially this skirt."

He rubbed her bottom before pulling her into another kiss. His hand carelessly caressing her ass, and he pulled her closer to him. The blue-eyed female moaned into his mouth. She soon broke away from their kiss.

"So..." She started running her fingers up and down his chest. "How many times did you masturbate to thoughts of me this morning, huh Naruto-kun?" she asked.

He sent her his familiar foxy smile. It was the smile she had loved so much.

"You want to know if I jerked off to thoughts of you?"

"Yeah. How many times did you cum from just thinking about me?"

"Honestly?" Naruto spoke. "None."

Ino frowned.

"What?" She pouted. "Liar."

"I'm not lying Ino-chan. It's not that I don't get hard from thinking of you. It's just that I didn't have the chance to do anything about it yet. Besides..." The blue-eyed male smiled. "Now that I've got the real thing here, and not just some mental image. I rather have you take care of me."

Ino smiled seductively at her blond-haired lover. Naruto leaned back in the office chair holding on to his belt buckle. The platinum blonde now sat on the desk with her back turned to him.

"Jesus Naruto you're so horny, like a dog or something." She teased him.

"Hey, hey who started talking about whether or not I masturbated to thoughts of who? Come on Ino-chan you know you want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you."

She couldn't argue with him on that one.

"I knew something was up, you just had to choose this office for our latest fuck-session, huh?"

"Hey." He grinned. "You didn't have to show up you know? But I figured you missed me as much as I missed you. So I was kind of betting that you would show up here."

There was a moment of silence.

"Come on Ino-chan. Naruto Jr misses you, you aren't going to let him have some fun. Don't be this way."

"Fuck you and your dick Uzumaki."

"Nope, that's for you my sweet Ino-chan. You might be able to fool everyone else around here. But I know you really want me and my dick. It'll be fun Ino-chan I promise. Isn't it always."

Ino then shot him a very playful smile.

"It has been awhile."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Too long if you ask me, over a week without being with you is really taking its toll on me."

"Like you couldn't find another playmate." Ino reminded him.

"Damn Ino, you know I don't want any girl but you."

"You must really want to fuck me badly, huh Naruto."

"You know I do Ino-chan, but only you I promise."

"Well it would be a shame to let this nice office space go to waste."

"Yeah, it really would." The blond male agreed.

"Okay Naruto." She slid off of the desk. "I'm about to make one of your wildest fantasies come true."

"You're going to let me eat ramen off you hot, naked body." He asked hopefully.

The platinum blonde looked completely disgusted.

"Fuck no." She shook her head. "That's just gross."

The blue-eyed male watched as she got under the desk and placed herself between his legs.

"You're not...."

"Going to suck you off from under this desk. You bet I am." She nodded. "It is every working guys fantasy."

"Ino-chan I fucking can't believe this." He smiled widely. It really was a fantasy of his.

"You can thank me later baby."

She unbuckled the young man's belt and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to release his dick and balls from their prison. She came face to face with his very erect member.

"Jesus Naruto, how long have you been like this?"

"For awhile now." He admitted.

She stared at the young man's hardened member, veins pulsating around the head. He was so incredibly hard, thick and big. She placed her hand to his cock and proceeded to stroke the smooth skin. Naruto leaned back in the chair a little, watching while the platinum blonde jerked him off.

"Oh yeah, that definitely feels much better than my hand." He commented.

She sent him a smile before slowly licking the head of his shaft

"Mmm...."

She opened her mouth wider, accepting his entire head into her.

"Fuck Ino-chan you are so fucking awesome for doing this."

She began to suck the swollen head hungrily, stroking him at the same time. He firmly held on to the desk while she carefully took more of his hardened length into her mouth. The feeling of her warm, hot mouth sucking his dick was a complete dream come true for the whisker-faced male. Ino forcefully grabbed at his balls, giving them a squeeze/

"Shit." He moaned.

She twirled them around in her hands, playing with them like they were a favorite toy of hers. Naruto noticed Ino starting to pick up speed. She bobbed her head up and down slightly harder with him thrusting into her mouth. Using her tongue she licked gently at the skin of his head, before beginning to lick up and down his long, hard shaft.

"Ah, Ino-chan...." His hand instinctively reached down to hold her head. He ran his fingers through her long blonde locks.

"You're freaking amazing Ino-chan." He whispered to her.

Suddenly someone entered the room.

"_Damn, I forgot to lock the door."_ He thought.

"Yo Naruto, what are you doing in here?"

Ino paused as well. She glared up at Naruto.

"_Fucking idiot. He didn't lock the goddamn door."_ She thought.

Oh she would make him pay for that. Normally in this sort of situation she would have stopped what she was doing. But she was going to keep it up. She was going to make this very hard for Naruto. She continued to suck.

"Ah, Shikamaru." Naruto grinned. "How....how are you?" he managed to get the words out.

He looked down to see the platinum blonde smirking up at him.

"_Jesus Ino stop right now."_

As if she was reading his mind, she licked and sucked at him once more.

"_Not a chance."_

"I'm fine." The dark-haired male nodded. "But what are you doing in here?"

"Just taking a.... a break." He suppressed a moan. "You know how annoying Tsunade-Baa-chan can get."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Shikamaru agreed. "Well I better go take these down to the mail room, see ya Naruto."

"Y-Yeah...bye."

Naruto looked down at the blue-eyed female. She crawled up from under the desk.

"Ino-chan, what the hell?"

"Sorry." She laughed and wiped the traces of his pre-cum from her lips. "Serves you right you idiot. Why the hell didn't you lock the door?"

"My bad." He smiled. "I'm sorry, forgive me."

Naruto then hurried to the door and quickly locked it. He was still very erect and by now in need of release.

"Come here." She pushed him back into the chair and then sat in his lap. "You're forgiven, you moron."

Naruto placed his hands to her hips, his member slightly brushing up against her panties.

"Well now that's out of the way. We have something to continue. I'm really glad you wore this skirt Ino-chan, makes it so much easier to get inside." He grinned. "So how do you want this Ino-chan?" He wondered.

He captured her lips in a warm, hot kiss while shoving one hand into her bra. She moaned into his mouth while he pinched her nipple.

"Tell me where you want it Ino-chan." He whispered in that low, husky voice.

"Naruto, stop. You know that I want you." She breathed.

He unbuttoned her blouse and unclipped her bra.

"You want me to take you right here on this desk? Or do you want to stay in my lap? I wont know what you want until you tell me." He spoke while rubbing the young woman's breast's. Ino closed her eyes.

"Jesus, why do you have to touch them like that?" She moaned.

"Heh," He smiled. "Anything to turn you on."

He stroked her clit through her panties. It wasn't helping anything as she could feel the young man's throbbing erection lightly brushing up against her as well. Thus further her own arousal.

"Naruto...." She called out his name, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes Ino-chan?" He continued to sensual rub between her pussy lips.

"Stop it... stop teasing me. I want you, I want you right now."

Naruto stood up lifting her into his arms, and laying her down on the desk. He pulled up her skirt enough just to reveal her underwear. He pulled them down as well. He spread apart her folds feeling that she was slightly moist. The whisker-faced man rubbed her clit with two fingers, causing her to moan out in delight. He also took the head of his swollen cock and teased her opening. He never entered, only caressed her outer lips in soft, gentle motions. It was starting to drive the platinum blonde crazy.

"Damn it Naruto, stop teasing, fuck me now!" She demanded.

"You got it Ino-chan."

He spread her apart completely and thrust into her sharply.

"Shit!" Ino exclaimed upon feeling that thick, hard cock enter her. They had done this before but even now she still had to adjust herself to him. The blond male stared down at his blue-eyed lover.

"You alright Ino-chan?"

"Y-yeah just move please."

He nodded and began to pump his manhood into her warm, tight, female sex. He always enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her. But he did not take any pleasure from her pain. Fortunately she always seemed to relax around him enough so that they could both enjoy it. He grabbed a hold of her breasts, pushing himself just a tad deeper. Naruto leaned over placing hot kisses on her skin, sucking furiously on her nipples until they were hard and erected. He began fingering her clit again while continuing to pump into her.

"Naruto, that feels so good."

The whisker-faced male liked to see her feeling good. He gently eased himself into her tight opening more. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of her engulfed around his swollen manhood.

"_Jesus, she feels so good."_ He thought.

The feeling of his fingers and thick length inside of her was soon enough to make her cum.

"Naruto...." She moaned out in shallow breaths.

He started to stop his thrusts, and followed suit with a hard-paced thrust. He could literally feel her juices dances around his cock. Ino only bucked her hips to meet each one of his movements. Naruto plunged himself in as deep as he could go, disappearing completely within her womanhood.

"Goddamn it Ino-chan." He held tight to her knees, pushing her legs wider apart.

He had been holding back ever since that blow-job from earlier. Naruto would lose control soon. After a series of hard thrusts he hunched over.

"Ino-chan!" He groaned out, finally coming to his much needed release. She felt spurt after spurt of his essence filling her completely. Naruto captured her lips in a hot kiss.

"Why the fuck is this door locked?" A voice was heard from the outside.

Bot blond's looked up when they heard that all to familiar voice.

"Shit, it's Tsunade-sama."

Naruto quickly pulled out of her, pulling up his boxers and pants in a hurry.

"Naruto, what are we going to do?"

"Here." He threw her panties back to her. "Ino-chan, get under the desk quick."

Naruto sat down on top of the desk. A few moments later the door came crashing down. The blonde-haired boss stood there with a furious expression on her face. She couldn't believe this bullshit.

"Naruto! What in hell is going on here?"

"Hey Baa-chan." He waved. "How are you?"

"Well I was fine, until I came to my secret office to have my daily sake fix, only to find the door locked. You mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry Baa-chan. I had no idea that this was your place. I just needed a moment to clear my head. I'll never show up here again, I promise."

"Good." She nodded. She then noticed the droplets of cum on the desk. She raised an eyebrow in complete disgust. It was no wonder he had the door locked. "Uzumaki is that....."

"Huh, no, not at all. It's not what you think..... I....."

"We shall never speak of this moment again. I don't even want to know what the hell you were doing in here. You're lucky your practically family too me, otherwise I would fire your ass on the spot."

"Yes Baa-chan, I owe you."

"Whatever.." She sighed in defeat. "Now I have to go find a new spot to get drunk. Since you've decided to go and defile this place. Oh, and Naruto zip up your pants at least."

"Oh, right. Thanks Baa-chan."

"Whatever, freak." She muttered and turned to leave. As soon as she was gone Naruto helped Ino up from underneath the desk.

"You alright Ino-chan?"

"Shit, that was way too close. Naruto we're going to have to stop screwing around in the office."

"Yeah." He nodded. "It was all pretty hot though, you got to admit."

"Yeah." Ino agreed.

He pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"Well, we'd better get back to work." Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, we probably should. I'll see you okay Naruto."

She started to walk away first, yet he gabbed a hold of her arm.

"I'll be thinking of you, all day." He told her.

"Oh yeah." She grinned. "Well, try not to get too hard while thinking of me while you're supposed to be working."

He kissed her forehead, with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Come on Naruto, you've got to let me go right now."

"I know." He nodded. "Bye Ino-chan."

He watched her walk away until she was gone from sight.

"_Damn, I love that girl."_ He thought with a small smile.

The blue-eyed female hurried back to her desk. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Enjoy the coffee break?" She heard Temari's voice.

"Huh, oh hi Tem-chan."

"You were gone a long time."

"I....so what. I couldn't find any good coffee, so I went out for some."

The sandy-blonde raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Ino looked up when she heard footsteps. There was Naruto obviously headed back to his desk.

"Uzumaki." She glared.

"Yamanaka."

"Well, what are you doing staring at me. Get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't stare at my ass while I'm walking away. I know how much it turns you on." He laughed.

"Whatever, you jerk." She shouted.

Naruto walked away with a small smile on his face.

"_I love you Ino-chan."_ He thought.

Temari smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you really hate him Ino."

"I do." Ino nodded. "I really do."

When Temari turned around Ino smiled warmly while watching Naruto's fading figure.

"I love you too, you idiot."

**A/N: Aww so it wasn't all just pointless lemon. Lol, who am I kidding of course it was. But it had a cute ending so read and review please, oh and expect more Naruto x Ino lemony goodness. Later.**


End file.
